Coloman/Quotes
A collection of notable quotes of Coloman's from the Underworld series. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans * ... The Nobles are upset, Milord, William's Pestilence has not been checked, Werewolves have killed their slaves- * Yet, their lost slaves means our lost Silver- * The Matter before the Council is simple. We are under attack. Six times, in half-as-many weeks, William's Kind has reached our Walls. What Mayhem would follow if just one of them got through?- * Superbly, Milord. However, the Nobles are not. And, as I have pointed out, they are the 'Grass' on which we 'Graze'. * As our Death Dealers patrol the night, so our daylight guards can patrol the day- * I think your fear of this idea is misplaced. We can create a 'Privileged' class of Lycans. Greater Rations. Finer Quarters. And put them under the hand of one we trust... Perhaps, your pet, Lucian, the one who saved your Daughter's life, today... In fact, I think we should hear her thoughts now... (Coloman gestures towards Sonja's seat, which is empty.) Hmmm. She seems to have been needed else where... * Thank you. It would gratifying to be able to reassure the Nobles, when they arrive tomorrow, that we have their interests at heart. * Lucian is as much a disease as William's pestilence. You need to bring your pet back. Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (novel) * ... The Nobles are upset, Milord. Although William himself is locked away for all eternity, his Pestilence has not been checked. Marauding packs of Werewolves have killed our vassals' slaves... * Perhaps, milord. Yet their lost slaves means our lost silver. * What Mayhem would follow if just one of them got past our defenses? * Superbly, Milord. However, the Nobles are not. And, as I have often pointed out, they are the 'Grass' on which we 'Graze'. * As our Death Dealers patrol the countryside by night, so our Lycan guards can patrol the day. * I think your ''fear of this idea is misplaced. We can create a 'Privileged' class of Lycans--greater rations, finer quarters, better mating opportunities--and put them under the hand of a Lycan we know we can trust... Perhaps, your pet, Lucian, the one who saved your Daughter's life, earlier tonight. In fact, I think we should hear her thoughts in this matter. * Lord Viktor, hold! .... Stop this. He is one of our protectors. .... This could stir up the others. * Freedom is as much a disease as William's abhorrent Pestilence. You need to bring your unruly pet back. * The accused has broken the laws of the Coven. She has consorted with animals. She has abetted in their escape. She- * You have killed your own kind! And you have commingled bloodlines, resulting in that thing germinating within you. Your past glory does not excuse your present guilt. Nor does your lofty station as a member of the council. * The punishment for these crimes is death. How vote you? * Take her to the chamber. And bring him. * The Wolves are at our very door. Just I warned Viktor! * Damn the Chain! Now more than ever we need the oldest and strongest of us all! * Where are the Death Dealers? Why aren't they here to protect us? * What did we ever do to deserve this? Were we too hard on the Lycans--or too soft? * You don't understand. In the Council, I often pleaded for leniency for your kind. I'm on your side... ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (comic) * '''We are under attack'. Six times in half-as-many weeks, Werewolves of William's Kind have reached our very Walls. What happens if just one of these beasts sunders our gates? It could spell the end for our kind. * Be that as it may, the Human Nobles who have pledged themselves to us are not so protected. And, as I have often pointed out oft times in the past, are they not the 'Grass' upon which we 'Graze'? * We could create a privileged class of Lycans. Lycans that we could trust. Like your pet Lucian, perhaps. * Sonja deals with him all the time. I would like her thoughts on this... Or perhaps not. Category:Rise of the Lycans quotes Category:Quotes